21st_century_rome_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
Novo Senatus et Populusque Romanus
NS History The Consular Republic of Novo Senatus et Populusque Romanus (NSPQR) has been a nation within 21st Century Rome since May the third 2016 unsuspectedly making an enormous grammatical mistake by typing a double "and". On his first day he joined the Legion and the World Assembly but refrained from participating on the RMB for a long time, until he informed everyone his favourite Emperor was Trajan. He then began to shy into regional politics along Teruko and Betattan, with whom he formed the Third Triumvirate, this alliance led to him winning his first term as Legatus Legionis. This led to a full reformation of the Legion and the first military operation of the region to liberate The State of Israel. Afterwards, he would take over the House of Scipio as Pater Familias after Teruko left the region for the first time and took over the prosecution case against Nashtistan (which was never carried out as he left the region). Later on he would lead the liberation of the Nation States of Setonia and participate during a failed attempt to liberate Heroes Rise. After this, he resigned as Pater Familias of the House of Scipio and created the House of Nova. RP History The New Senate and People of Rome (NSPQR) is a relatively small country in the new world beyond the pillars of Hercules. The founders were a group of five plebeians families, not even spread out enough to have a gens: Septimus, Tiberius, Lucius, Titus, and Marcus. Foundation and Early Dealings with Natives The new world was full of opportunity and thousands of Romans coveted the chance to take it, many expeditionary groups departed from Hispania on the year 2153 ab Urbe condita (1400 A.D), creating several colonies beyond the control of the Empire. Three years later, after several victories over the Aztec Empire and her allies, the colonisers then had two years of peace in which they successfully built the beginnings of the city of Nova Roma, but construction was again interrupted by a surprise attack performed by the natives, during this fray Septimus stood out as a capable commander and immediately launched a punishment campaign that would go on for six months. After his campaign was over, Septimus brought many spoils of war with him and the city's first triumph was held, it was after the peace brought by this campaign that Septimus acquired the nomen "Novus", for he was regarded to be a new Romulus for a new Rome. The Consulate and Septimus' Dictatorship After Nova Roma was finished, the Senate was properly established on 2160 ab Urbe condita (1407 A.D), For the first year Septimus was elected Consul along with Tiberius. This was a relatively quiet year in which Nova Roma thrived. It wasn't long until the vengeful natives declared war on the People of Rome once again, Septimus' victories were still fresh in their minds, and so they pressured the Senate into naming him Dictator during the war time. Septimus decided this was the last time he would suffer war against the surrounding natives, and so, for two years he pushed to the center of what they called their Empire, crushing every army he could find. However, contrary to the Senate's orders, he respected the lives of the civilians, who regarded him as "King of the Romans". Victory after victory Septimus arrived at Tenochtitlan, the city surrendered after months of siege and the victorious Dictator dragged the enemy leaders in chains to Nova Roma. The city held its second Triumph, and as a slave whispered "Memento Mori" into Septimus' ears, something changed, a spark of ambition ignited in his eyes, a new vision for his city and his people. Category:Nations